


The Thorns Of The Crimson Flower

by Shattered_Phoenix_Moon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/F, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-OT3, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Three Houses Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Phoenix_Moon/pseuds/Shattered_Phoenix_Moon
Summary: Byleth was content with his life as a Mercenary. Everything was simple, everything was down to the blade and nothing else mattered. Yet somehow he's been roped into becoming an instructor at Garreg Mach's Officer's Academy.  Everything is changing far more quickly than he'd like. Choices must be made, sides must be chosen and a darkness looms within the walls. How will Byleth's tread his path? Who will he walk with? Really bad at summaries. First fic, please be gentle.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Thorns Of The Crimson Flower

__**The Thorns of A Crimson Flower  
** Part One  
White Clouds  
Prologue 

It was funny how quickly life could change sometimes. It'd only been twenty four hours ago that Byleth was preparing to head off into the Kingdom with his father and their band of Mercenaries and now, he was dealing with being roped into teaching the students at Garreg Mach Monastery's officer's academy. The situation itself wasn't funny but the nature of how quickly the change had occurred was. If anything, Byleth was exasperated by the entire thing if he were being honest. He'd not had much interaction with anyone outside his father and small amounts with their little band as they traveled across Fodlan for their jobs.

Speaking of his father, Byleth had been extremely surprised at how easily Jeralt had folded when asked to resume his post as a Knight here at the Monastery. For as long as he could remember, Byleth had always known his father to be someone who never changed his mind once it was made up so to see him able to fall into place here so easily was a tiny bit unsettling to him. Byleth's hand rose to be gently laid upon the windowsil that he currently stood before, his gaze locked onto the forest just outside of Garreg Mach's grounds. It'd not even been a full day yet but the life of a Mercenary now seemed a lfietime ago and Byleth wasn't entire sure he liked the thought of that prospect. 

His attention was captured by the sound a knock at the door behind him and his head turned some to the source of the sound, he didn't answer verbally but instead crossed the flooring in silence and reached a gloved hand out toward the door knob in order to pull the door open. 

"Ah! I thought I might find you here!" 

The excited booming voice belonged to Alois, a member of the Knights of Seiros and incidentally the one who'd discovered Byleth and his father during their latest stay in Remire Village. It'd ultimately been Alois who convinced Jeralt to return to the Monastery with him and by extension, Byleth as well. What supernatural ability did this man possess that he was able to sway his father's opinion so easily? He didn't seem to hold any supernatural abilities but he supposed stranger things had happened. 

"Can I help you?" Byleth answered the other blandly. 

"Er-well, yes, actually! Lady Rhea has requested your presence." 

Byleth nodded curtly, but he didn't make another response. He noticed that Alois seemed a little put out by this but was trying his best to not allow such things to come across on his facial expression. 

Byleth paid no mind to this and instead simply waited in silence until the man had started to walk after which point he fell into step beside him, yet still he made no attempt whatsoever at forming any sort of conversation with the Knight beside him. The walk through the Monastery was hardly anything to rave about in Byleth's opinion. Sure, the grounds themselves were extremely expansive and filled to the brim with people off about their business and various other things but he wanted to remain focused on his objective, the sooner he was done with his meeting, the sooner he could return to his room to try and make the most of the little time he had left before his new life kicked off. 

The two of them approached the staircase, Alois leading the way still, but Byleth's attention was more focused on sweeping across the setting as he took in the appearance of the Entrance Hall. Several tables lined the floors of this and Byleth wondered for what purpose they were there. It was odd since he thought an Entrance was supposed to be moved through rather than idling around in. 

"This way!" 

How did this man have so much energy? It must be so taxing to be upbeat all the time? Wasting unnecessary energy on being so loud and obnoxious...Was he even a Knight? He had the Armor for it he supposed, but by the time this man had shown up, he and his father along with the three students that they'd met along the way had already taken care of the problem that had surfaced. Finally the two of them reached the staircase leading up to the second floor without much issue and they ascended it. 

"Y'know, I'm so glad you decided to accept the position here, it's so nice to have some fresh faces around and even better to have the Captain and such a Capable fighter amongst the Churches residents! I'm sure you're going to have a wonderful time!" 

"I'm here to teach, that's it." 

Byleth didn't know how hush-hush he was supposed to be keeping this, but he doubted that Rhea would want it spreading like wildfire before he even got the chance to talk to the class he was supposed to be instructing. 

It was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> I really must apologize for the short length, I've been so nervous about this and I think getting this one done is a clear shot for things going forward. Really unsure on how I did, but I'm glad I crossed the hurdle of starting my first story. Please let me know what you thought. Also, if you have any ideas for the other pairings in this fic, I don't mind hearing suggestions for them as I'm not entirely sure where I want those to go yet. Please be aware when making your suggestions that I don't write yaoi.
> 
> Thank you so much once again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the rest of your week.


End file.
